


YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Codas [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt: YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Follow me onTumblr





	YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME

Magnus wanted nothing more than to give Alec the best night possible after their dramatic reunion. Asmodeus was defeated, Clary was Clary again, and they were  _ okay _ . Magnus could breathe again, knowing that Alec would be coming back to  _ their _ loft (how he got that back was a whole different story). He could feel his heart beating faster as the door flew open, Alec walking in covered in what he could only assume was the aftermath of a demon.

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus rushed over to him, his magic spewing from his fingertips as he checked for any injuries. Alec chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m okay. Put your magic away.” He grabbed Magnus’ hands, soothing his thumbs over the backs of them. “Just some ravener demons surprised us when we were out for a routine patrol.” Magnus sighed, letting his hands rest on his boyfriend’s chest. Alec’s larger hands covered his as he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. Magnus took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he felt the rhythm of Alec’s heart against his palms.

“After everything we’ve been through the last few weeks, you’d think a little demon tangle wouldn’t freak me out so much.” He sighed and felt Alec do the same, their breaths mingling between them.

“We almost lost each other. But I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen again.” Magnus nodded, his eyes opening to look into Alec’s.

“Go shower, Shadowhunter. You smell.” Alec shoved Magnus’ shoulder with his as he walked past, their fingers staying connected until the very last moment. Magnus walked back into the kitchen, his hands crackling with magic as he conjured up some hot chocolate and croissants from the small café in Paris Alec had always been fond of.

Magnus walked into the bedroom, picking up Alec’s discarded clothes. He checked the pockets of his jeans and jacket. He was about to toss the jacket in the hamper when a weight in the inside pocket hit his hand. Curious, Magnus reach in, pulling out a small silver box. When he opened it, he couldn’t help the small gasp that left his lips. His hand not holding the box reaching up to cover his mouth as tears started shining in his eyes. He didn’t hear Alec step into the bedroom until he cleared his throat.

“You weren’t supposed to see that…” Alec’s hand rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick Magnus thought was very endearing. Alec was avoiding eye contact, deciding instead to stare at the ring in his boyfriend’s hand.

“Alexander, what is that?” Alec walked over to the bed, dropping down onto it with a sigh.

“It’s the Lightwood family ring.” Magnus nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the ring in his hand. The “L” seemed to be getting bolder by the second. This ring was Alec’s. Alec’s to give to whoever he wanted to carry on the family name.

“Why do you have it?” Alec cleared his throat, his hand running through his wet hair this time. He took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to Magnus. He tried to take the box from Magnus’ hand, but Magnus pulled it closer to him, cradling it against his chest. “Alec, tell me.” Another sigh left Alec’s lips as Magnus held eye contact.

“I wanted to give it to you. Before.” Magnus nodded, his eyes flashing with a sadness Alec had never seen before. “No! I mean, I wanted to give it to you before, but things happened, and I still want you… to have it.” Magnus gaped at his boyfriend before glancing back down at the ring in his hands. Alec’s hands wrapped around his, closing the lid to snap Magnus out of his thoughts.

“When? When were you going to… give me this?” Alec took the ring and turned around, not willing to look at Magnus again. After a longer pause than either was anticipating, Magnus sighed, letting his hand rest on Alec’s shoulder. “Be honest with me, Alec. Please.” Alec turned, taking Magnus’ hands in his.

“The night before we broke up.” Magnus gasped, pulling his hands away.

“You wanted to propose to me… but you broke up with me instead?” Alec took a step towards Magnus who pushed his hands against Alec’s chest in response. “You’ve been carrying this ring for  _ weeks _ while I was trying to rid you from my memories.” Magnus couldn’t grasp the feeling that was inside his heart right now.

“Magnus, you knew I had to do it! Would you have said yes if I asked you that night? With no magic? And drunk out of your goddamn mind?” Magnus gripped the front of Alec’s shirt, pushing him back and forth. His hands quickly lost the grip on Alec’s shirt, opting instead to hit his chest lightly.

“Yes, you idiot!” Magnus shoved his chest harder, eliciting a soft gasp from Alec’s lips. He wasn’t done, though. He shoved him again, slapping his arms while a few tears fell from his eyes.

“ **YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!** ” Alec grabbed Magnus’ hands and pulled him close, wrapping his own around the warlock’s waist. He felt Magnus relax in his grip, his arms sliding around Alec’s shoulders.

“I would have said yes, Alec.” Magnus whispered, holding Alec as close as he possibly could. He pulled back abruptly, taking his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “Ask me.” Alec’s eyes widened, his grip on the box tightening.

“What?” Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s, pushing all the emotion he felt at that moment into the kiss. Alec pulled away right when Magnus tried to deepen this kiss and he whined at the loss of contact. The whine was quickly interrupted when Alec dropped to one knee in front of him. “I’ve been trying to find the right time to do this, but there never seems to be a moment perfect enough. I love you, Magnus. I want to spend every single moment of the rest of my life with you, however long or short that may be. I want to keep learning everything about you. I want to keep fighting for you, for us. So, will you marry me?” Magnus couldn’t stop the tears from flowing as he nodded his head at the beautiful man in front of him.

“What took you so long?” Magnus pulled Alec to his feet, crushing their lips together with such fury that they fell onto the bed behind them. They both broke out in laughter, their bodies flush against one another’s. This was the moment both of them have been waiting for. The perfect moment where they start the rest of their lives. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
